Sleepover with a little Kick!
by TheSecretFlora
Summary: What happens when Jack invites the Wasabi Warriors, including Kim? Eddie, Milton and Jerry know Jack and Kim love each other but will they admit it? Will they ever be brave enough to admit their feelings? Will Eddie, Milton and Jerry play Matchmaker? Will Jack get jealous? And will I every shut up (probably not)? Find out by reading this KICK oneshot! K for the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Okay, this is one of the first things I've written that is dedicated to Kickin It. So guys, please post down a review so I know how to improve on my stories. Now Milton, please do the disclaimers!**

**Milton: But what if I don't want to?**

**Flora (AKA the author): I will hurt you. *insert glare here***

**Milton: *sighs* Fine... Flora does not own Kickin' It which belongs to Disney XD. There, happy now!?  
**

**Flora: Very. Now, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Jack was at his place, setting everything up for a sleepover tonight. Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Kim will be coming over. 'Kim...' He thought as he blushed. He imagined Kim and him cuddling during the movie and falling asleep in each other's arms. But then he sighed, knowing it'll only happen in his fantasy.

"Jack?" A voice said, immediately snapping the brunette out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Milton. "Were you thinking about Kim again?" He asked, smirking a little. Jack blushed and stepped back a little "I WAS NOT!" Before Milton could get another word out of his mouth, the rest of the gang had arrived.

Jack froze a little when he saw Kim. He then said "Uhh... I'll get the snacks!" He ran into the kitchen. Kim tilted her head in confusion and thought 'It's strange for Jack to act like this... And I'm gonna find out!"

**Jack's POV**

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I thought to myself as I grabbed the chips 'Dang... I have to stop acting like this! It'll only make the teasing about me and Kim worse!' I banged my fists against the table "Darn it! Why does things have to be so complicated?!" About a minutes or two later of silence, I heard someone's voice. "Jack?" The voice asked. I turned around to face him or her.

**Kim's POV**

I saw Jack Brewer, my long time crush turned to face me. Yes, I know, I have a crush on my best friend. But, he's just so... Jack. He's kind, heroic and strong... But of course, I know it will never happen but only in my dreams. I can only dream... Anyways, I came to check out the sound, thinking that he might have gotten hurt. I looked at him with a concerned look, knowing something was wrong. We have been best friends for 3 years so I knew him well. I said "Jack, what's-" But I was interrupted with a pair of strong arms surrounding me.

**Jack's POV**

Look, I know it's a bad thing that I hugged her suddenly but I couldn't help myself! She was so cute when she was concerned... Ah, who am I kidding!? She's always cute. Yes, I know, it's lame I have a crush on my best friend but... She's just so perfect... I decided to break the silence by teasing her. I whispered in her ear while smirking "Did you miss me Kimmy?" Kim instantly turned beet red and I chuckled. She pulled away from the hug much to my disappointment and glared at me. "Don't call me Kimmy!" She yelled.

Eddie poked his head in the kitchen "Will ya two lovebirds stop flirting!? We're trying to watch a movie here!" He said and left, not seeing our beet red faces. I then said "I'm just gonna watch the movie... You coming Kimmy?" She nodded but glared at me for calling her Kimmy.

**Kim's POV**

The guys decided to watch the Conjuring (NOTE: I was not involved in this vote. AT ALL.) and Jack knew that I HATED scary movies. Because I get scared easily in scary movies, I kept hiding my face in Jack's chest when a scary scene came up. Because of this, I was forced to sit on his lap. Not that I minded of course. Strangely, Jack didn't seem to mind either. Strange...

Anyways, what it felt like forever, the movie finally finished. We started chatting a little and it started to get really hot. You know why I'm mentioning this? It's because EVERY guy was taking off their shirts. I finally laid my eyes on Jack. I stared at his abs for a while. Apparently, I think he noticed me because he smirked and said "You like what you see Kimmy?" I blushed and whined as I playfully punched his arm. "SHUT UP JACKIE!"

I could tell the guys were smirking in the background but I paid no mind to them. I got up and grabbed something from my bag. "I'll be back guys." I said, walking in the bathroom to change.

**Jack's POV**

I sighed to myself. 'I wonder if Kim's upset about the guys' teasing?' She then came out of the bathroom and she was dressed in a short sleeved shirt with pajama shorts. " 'Ey Kim, why aren't you wearing a- OWW!" Jerry started but yelled in pain. That was from me, punching his arm and stopping him mid sentence. Eddie then smirked "Looks like Jack doesn't want to expose any skin to us, huh?" I said "I didn't say that! I just... Uh..."

**Kim's POV**

My eyes widened a bit. I thought 'Why is he being so nervous all of a sudden? It makes no sense...' He then said "... Guys, let's play spin the bottle." I just nodded, avoiding the conflict "Yeah guys, that's not a bad idea!" I said, agreeing. Milton then grabbed a empty soda bottle and put it in the middle. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jerry. Milton said "Jerry... I dare you to ask Kim out!" My eyes widened and so did Jack's for some odd reason.

Jerry sighed and said "Kim... Will you go out with me?" I said flatly "No Jerry." He just shrugged it off and spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. He then said "Eddie... I dare you to text everyone on your contact list that you're going out with Mika. Eddie smiled "I can do that." He spun the bottle and it landed on... Jack. Milton and Jerry looked at Eddie and the three nodded. Eddie said to Jack "Okay, I dare you to kiss Kim for one minute." Both our eyes widened "What!?" We both said at the same time. Eddie just nodded.

Jack went up to me and started to lean closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well. Our lips finally touched. I kissed him softly and Jack gingerly kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while Jack does the same with my waist. After a minute, we pulled away. We both say breathlessly "Wow..." We stared at each other for a while. Milton then said "Okay guys, we better get to bed!" Jerry pouted "C'mon dude! We still gotta see the reactions to Eddie's texts!" I said "True... But I couldn't care less so I'm going off to bed." Jack followed and laid down next to me, away from the others.

**Jack's POV**

I thought to myself as I laid down next to Kim. 'Wow... I can't believe I kissed Kim...' Kim suddenly said "Hey Jack?" I looked up her "Yes Kimmy?" She gave me a glare but then blushed "So Jack... Were you upset that we had to kiss?" My eyes widened as I thought 'Are you kidding me!? I loved it to bits!' I replied "No, not at all." Kim blushed and was about to say something but I kissed her again. Kim looked shocked about it but kissed back. After a few minutes, I pulled away. I said in a serious voice "Kim... I love you to bits... Please let me be your boyfriend..." Kim smiled and wrapped her arms around me "I will." She said. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, like I've dreamed.

(EXTENDED ENDING!)

**No One's POV**

"YES!" Milton, Jerry and Eddie yelled as they high fived each other in the background. Jerry said "Our plan for Team Kick was awesome yo!" Milton said "Well, let's just hope they don't find out it was all our plan..." "So it was a plan all this time!?" Two voices yelled. The three guys turned around and saw Jack and Kim, standing up awake. Kim said "So, it was all a plan?" Milton, Eddie and Jerry were frozen in fear while Jerry nods. They both glared at Jerry "JERRY!" They both nodded. Jack said "Oh, you are so dead!" The two chased the rest of the guys around the house until they all fell asleep at dawn.

* * *

**Well, that's it for my oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! See you next time! :)**


	2. AN!

**Hey guys, Flora here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited the sleepover oneshot! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. I have a few story ideas in mind but I'm not sure what to write about. That's where you guys come in! Pick from one of these story ideas and I'll post the results by posting the first chapter of the story.**

**1. An Unexpected Destiny:**

**Shows- Crossover of Kickin It, Pokemon, Austin and Ally (possibly), iCarly (possibly).**

**Pairings: Kick (Jack and Kim), possibly Jace or Jika (Grace and Jerry or Mika and Jerry, your vote), Millie (Milton and Julie), possibly Auslly (Austin and Ally), possible Creddie (Carly and Freddie), possibly one-sided Seddie (Sam and Freddie).**

**Summary: Kim is having a horrible life. Her parents don't give a carp about her, she gets abused at school by Donna and pratically the whole school (except for her cousin Joy), and mostly everyone hates her. The only thing that kept her alive was her Joy and Pokemon. One night, she and Joy have a chance to escape their horrible life. Will they take this offer? If they do, will they find love?**

**2. Escape From The Beautiful Life:**

**Show- Kickin It.**

**Pairings- Kick (Jack and Kim), possibly Jace or Jika (Grace and Jerry, Mika and Jerry) and Millie (Milton and Julie).**

**Summary: Princess Kimberly Crawford always had a wonderful life in the kingdom. She had everything she wanted, whether it be friends, clothing, etc. But there was one fault. She has always been locked up in the castle. She sneaks out one day and meets the boy of Jackson Brewer. She almost immediately falls in love with him and vice versa. Then, spending the day with her, Jack noticed something. Kim doesn't know how to have fun. This brunette decides to shaken her up and help her have fun. What will her friends think of this? Will they accept him or completely hate him? Will Kim run away from the kingdom?Will the two lovebirds ever confess their feelings?**

**3. Family of Misfits:**

**Show- Kickin It, and Austin and Ally (possibly).**

**Pairings- Kick (Jack and Kim), possibly Jace or Jika (Grace and Jerry, Mika and Jerry) Millie (Milton and Julie) and Auslly (Austin and Ally)**

**Summary- Jack and Jerry (and maybe Ally) had always been outcasts of the villages in Xelia. They are skilled swordsman who kill monsters and sell their body parts for money. What happens when they meet Rangers and Spellcasters in one neglected village? Will they become friends or enemies (or maybe even both)? Will a few find love in the village? Will they move in the village?**

**Okay guys, those are my ideas! Say:**

**Holy- For An Unexpected Destiny!**

**Christmas- For Escape From The Beautiful Life**

**Nuts- For Family Of Misfits**

**Please comment down below! Thank you for your time! ^-^**

**-Flora**


End file.
